Daniel the Gamer: Tutorial
by Firem78910
Summary: Gaia had chosen a Gamer but the person she chose has know how on how to play her game so look out multiverse here comes Daniel the Gamer...after he goes up a few levels first
1. Tutorial 1

**Firem78910: Hi guys here's a New Fic for you guys and this one is something I wanted to do for a while a Gamer fic so I hope you guys enjoy**

 **Daniel The Gamer**

 **Tutorial-1**

A young man with black hair, tan skin making him of Latin descent dark honey eyes appears this young man wears a white shirt some jeans, a pair of black shoes and he wears a Kunai and Amethyst stone necklaces around his neck. And he was watching a blue screen so naturally he said the two words that would come to anyone's mind.

"Da fuck?" The young man said.

The young man read the screen and it said

 **Congratulations you've gained the ability known as the Gamer.**

He reread the contents of the screen to make sure that he didn't misread it and he didn't he now has the same Natural Ability as Han-Ji-Han a Korean High school student who's life became a RPG Video Game.

As he was thinking about this a new screen appeared stating that the Gamer has been Nerfted and OP Abilities were ether removed or gone. Also they gave him the choice of soft or hard commands.

The young man knew which command style he wanted he picked soft.

"Thank you Wes Verdant and Phoenix Champion." The young man said.

He then decided to look at his stats. He went and said Status.

 **Daniel Vivas**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 90**

 **MP: 65**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK:**

 **Points: 10**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **Money: 0?**

"Not bad but they can be better." Said the young man now known as Daniel.

Daniel thinks about on which stats he would increase in the end he put 3 into Luck, 2 into wisdom and intelligence and 1 in the rest.

"Looks good so far I hope I get some early game drops." Daniel said as another screen pops up.

 **For remembering RPG mechanics you Gain 1 INT and 1WIS.**

"Oh neat." Daniel said as he sees his improved stats.

 **Daniel Vivas**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 95**

 **MP: 70**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Points: 0**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **Money: 0?**

"Ok then now Inventory." Daniel Said wanting the inventory screen to appear but it didn't.

"Weird but ok then Skills." He said as the screen now appeared.

 **Active Skills**

 **Observe**

 **I.D: Create**

 **I.D: Escape**

 **Passive Skills**

 **Gamer Body**

 **Gamer Mind**

 **Asperger Syndrome**

 **Taekwon Dou Mastery**

"Whoa hold the fuck up!?" Daniel exclaimed as he saw that Asperger Syndrome was a Passive skill.

 **Asperger Symdrome [LV: MAX] a mild form of Autism that effects motor skill, social interaction, non-verbal communication and tends to be more prone to aggressive behavior . It is also known to make one pay attention to details, shows signs of a more diverse creativity and a heighten intelligence.**

 ***15% increased EXP to all Creation Based Skills**

 ***Non Creation Based Skills require 20% more EXP to Level up**

 ***50% chance of Gamer's Mind failing when hit with a Mental based attack**

 ***25% chance of getting the fearful or Berserk status aliment**

 ***-25% Reputations Gain**

 ***35% INT increased upon Level up**

"Well god damn mom was right I do have Asperger and looking back on my childhood it make sense." Daniel said as he taps the Tae Kwon Dou Mastery.

 **Tae Kwon Dou Mastery [LV: 20]** **A** **Korean** **martial art, characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques.**

 ***10% to STR**

 ***10% to DEX**

 ***20% to VIT**

 ***Current Rank: Light Blue 10 to STR, DEX, VIT when fighting unarmed.**

Wolf whistles*

"Not bad." Daniel said as he mentally asks for the Inventory to his surprise it works and he sees 5 packs of Double stuffed Oreos and 99 bottles of Mug Root Beer a sword and shield and 2 skill books.

"Cool root beer I haven't had any since my trip to Aruba." Daniel said.

" **(Observe)."** Daniel thought.

 **Mug Root Beer (Common)**

 **A Creamy drink that for some people compares it to cough syrup.**

 **Restores 50 MP**

 **Dispels the Cold Status Aliment**

"Really a Cold is a status aliment." Daniel said in a Dead Panned tone as he used Observe on the sword and shield.

 **Crocea Mors (RWBY VOL 4 VER)**

 **An upgraded version of Jaune Arc's Sword and Shield reforged from the shattered remains of Milo and Aukuo.**

 ***Weapon type: Sword and Shield**

 ***Attack: 75**

 ***Defense: 120**

 **Skills to Gain**

 ***Guardian's Stance**

 ***United we stand**

 ***Knight's charge**

Weird I'll look at them later. Daniel said as he quickly looked at the first skill book wanting to forget the feels he had when he saw the improved weapon first time.

 **Path of White (Skill Book)**

 **A tome that focuses mainly on recovery and support magic, although there can be offensive magic in the skill set.**

 **Requirements**

 ***20 INT**

 ***10 WIS**

"Ok that's good I almost the required wisdom for it I should prioritize this first healing and stat buffs can go a long way and some holy attack spells are just a bonus." Daniel said as a blue screen appears.

 **For planning ahead you gain 2 INT and WIS**

"Hell yeah I'm half way there just need 10 more INT." Daniel cheered as he observed the second book.

 **Power of Fiction (Skill Book)**

 **A book has the powers of your favorite parts of fiction.**

 **Requirements**

 ***None**

"No requirements yes all the way." Daniel said as he takes the book out of his inventory and absorbs it.

 **Skill Gained**

 **Fiction Transformation [LV: MAX]**

 **A watered down version of infamous skill Fiction Adaption allows the user to select both Abilities (In Skill Book form) and Weapons with FP (Fiction points) despite many movies, video games, comics and anime (mostly Anime) have been Blacklisted it is still a Powerful Skill and thus can only be used 5 times**

 ***Gives 1000 FP for every official source of Fiction**

 ***Gives 500 FP for every non official source of Fiction**

 ***Gives an Addicional 500 for every source that is of the same series**

 ***Can save FP until the 5 uses are used up**

 ***Any remaining FP is Converted into Money**

"Not as OP but still powerful." Daniel said as a screen pops up.

 **Quest cleared**

 **A Gamers first step**

 **Any long journey starts with the first step.**

 ***OBJ: Finish the tutorial**

 ***Reward: 100 EXP, 5000 BSF**

 ***Bonus OBJ 1: Go against the Tutorial**

 ***Bonus OBJ 2: Use Observe once**

 ***Bonus OBJ 3: Gain a new Skill**

 ***Bonus Reward 1: 2500 BSF**

 ***Bonus Reward 2: Translator Glasses and Modified Jabber nut**

 ***Bonus Reward 3: Xcom2 Gremlin**

 ***Hidden OBJ: do not look up Observe. I.D Create and I.D Escape**

 ***Hidden Reward: Ring of Cancer**

"I did a quest without evening knowing it." Daniel said as he get's another screen.

 **Level up**

 **1-2**

 **HP: 95+5=100**

 **MP: 70+5=75**

 **STR: 6+1=7**

 **VIT: 6+1=7**

 **DEX: 6+1=7**

 **INT: 10+3=13**

 **WIS: 10+2=12**

 **LUK: 8+3=11**

 **Stat points: 5**

 **EXP: 0/250**

 **Money: 7500 BSF**

After all this Daniel could only say one thing.

"Nice."

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **SAVING ON FILE 1**

 **SAVING...**

 **SAVE COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**

 **Firem78910: well I hope you guys like this and more will come so until next time Ja Na and Happy Holidays to all and have a good night**


	2. Tutorial 2

**Firem78910: hi guys I'm back with Daniel the gamer I'm surprised that no one complained about the Asperger and Fiction transformation skills as for the latter skill it will come to play near the end of the story and the skills I pick will be from games, anime and movies I own in real life so I'm limited in what I got enjoy the fic guys**

 **LOAD GAME?**

 **LOADING FILE 1**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOAD COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**

 **Tutorial-2**

The sun was rising up as it always does and Daniel was waking up.

"Good morning world." Daniel said as a blue screen pops up.

 **You slept in your bed all night. HP, MP and status conditions restored.**

"Oh that's right I have the Gamer." Daniel said as he swipes the screen away.

Daniel gets out of bed and takes out Crocea Mors out of his inventory to see what those skills are. He used **Observe** on the sword and shield and he chose the first skill.

 **Guardian's Stance**

 **Information locked please use 20 SP to unlock.**

"SP?" Daniel said to himself as a screen pops up.

 **Some pieces of equipment have skills you can unlock using SP or Skill points. You can only get skill points by defeating boss-type enemies. Additionally when you have more then one piece of equipment that has the same skill you can get more SP from the bosses. Once you reach the required SP need you'll unlock the skill.**

"Well crap this will not be fun." Daniel mumbled as he thinks about the number of Legion zombies he needed to beat in order to get the skill.

"Ok now let's take a look at that ring." Daniel said as he takes out the ring from his inventory.

The ring itself is made out of platinum and in the middle of the ring was the symbol of Cancer made out of ruby and the symbols of the moon and a water drop on the sides.

"Wow looks nice it even has my birthstone though I prefer an amethyst gemstone." Daniel said as checked the ring.

 **Ring of Cancer**

 **The fourth ring of the Zodiac Ring set it is said to empower whoever is aligned to the constellation of Cancer which is engraved on the ring.**

 **Accessory type: Ring**

 ***Gives +20% resistance to Fire and Water-based attacks**

 ***Gives +5 on all stats (Except for HP and MP)**

 ***Gives an additional 10% more money when fighting bosses**

 ***Doubles all stat in night time (does not work in pocket dimensions)**

 ***can only be used by those who are aligned to Cancer**

 **Skills to be gained**

 ***Cancer's Pincer**

 ***Cancer's Carapace**

 ***Astral Blast**

"I want this ring on me since yesterday." Daniel said as he places the ring on his finger. When this happen he felt empower by Cancer itself.

"Whoa." The gamer simply said as he feels the power of the ring.

Daniel decided to check his stats.

 **Daniel Vivas**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: 75**

 **STR: 7+5=12**

 **VIT: 7+5=12**

 **DEX: 7+5=12**

 **INT: 13+5=18**

 **WIS: 12+5=17**

 **LUK: 11+5=16**

 **Points: 5**

 **EXP: 0/250**

 **Money: 7500 BSF**

"Hell yeah this is awesome." Daniel said as jump for joy until he had a thought.

"(Hold on if I put two points in my **INT** )?"Daniel thought as he did just that and put the other three into his luck.

 **Daniel Vivas**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: 75**

 **STR: 7+5=12**

 **VIT: 7+5=12**

 **DEX: 7+5=12**

 **INT: 13+5+2=20**

 **WIS: 12+5=17**

 **LUK: 11+5+3=19**

 **Points: 0**

 **EXP: 0/250**

 **Money: 7500 BSF**

"I hope this works?" Daniel says as he takes out the path of white book out of his inventory and touches it. The book turns into yellow embers and went inside of his body. When he witnesses this he grinned like a got damn loon.

 **White magic mastery [LV: 1 (0%)]**

 **A path of magic that is used to heal or support allies in battle along with some holy elemental spells to defend themselves or their allies.**

 ***Passively increases INT by 10%**

 *** Passively increases WIS by 10%**

 *** List of spells: Dia**

"That's it just Dia." Daniel said muttering on how easy it will be to fight zombies and Ghosts as he checks the spell.

 **Dia [LV: 1 (0%)]**

 **It's a simple Holy-Elemental attack the can sometime lower an enemies Defense**

 ***Causes 10 to 20 Damage to foes (20 to 40 damage to undead type enemies)**

 ***10% chance of lowering an enemy's defense**

 *** Cost 5MP to use**

"Wait I can use this on other guys besides the undead hell yeah!" Daniel yelled as he jumped for joy.

Only for a voice to interrupt his little victory.

"Daniel hora de desayunar." His mother called.

"Ya voy mama." Daniel said as he puts away the sword and goes to eat lunch.

 **After Breakfast**

After eating his breakfast he goes back into his room and takes out the Gremlin from his inventory and observes it.

 **Gremlin**

 **A combat drone used by the remnants of XCOM Invented by Lily Shen and designed for Combat support, Field medic protocols and Hacking programs.**

As Daniel sees the description of the drone another screen pops up.

 **This is a Companion. Companions are special members of your Party that can ether act on their on own or follow the commands of the Party Leader (Obviously as the Gamer you are the Party Leader). However upon level up the Party Leader must allocate their stat points.**

 **The companions come in one of three groups Humanoid, Beast and Mechanical.**

 **Humanoids type companions can use equipment, Magic and evolve into stronger Humanoids.**

 **Beast type companions are limited to the types of Equipment and Magic they can wield but like Humanoids Beast can also evolve into stronger beasts but cannot use weapons.**

 **Mechanical type companions cannot use magic use Equipment nor evolve however they can become stronger and gain new skills by using parts you can get part by defeating or stealing from Machine type enemies. This is also possible by using Machine Soul Gems.**

"Wait soul gems?" Daniel said as he remembered reading about soul gems from a Naruto/Gamer fanfiction called Dawn of the Gamer.

A screen pops up and the Venezuelan Gamer looks at it.

 **Soul Gems are semi rare drops that can be used on your companions or to Party members or yourself (as long as certain conditions are met). They can increase stats or give new skills and like the companions they come in three types Humanoid, Beast and Mechanical.**

"Awesome." Daniel simply said as he gets an idea he knows that both his mom and dad are going to work and he believes that it would be a good time to test a Gamer staple skill for grinding.

 **In a park right across his apartment building**

Daniel looked around the park to see that no one was there. After confirming that it was empty he raised his hand and shouted.

" **I.D CREATE!"** Daniel shout as his world vanished and the world be grim and dark.

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **SAVING ON FILE 1**

 **SAVING...**

 **SAVE COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**

 **Firem78910: next time I take on zombies hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review ja na**

 **Update 17/2/2017: Last week my uncle passed away from a heart attack and doing a Zombie dungeon will leave a bad taste in my mouth so expect something else but nothing related to the undead Ja ne**


	3. Tutorial 3

**Firem78910: hey guys and welcome back to daniel the gamer where today we will not be fighting zombies**

 **Isara: indeed love**

 **Akitsu: it's time to show them your strength Ashikabi-sama**

 **Firem78910: thanks girls *Firem give both his wives a kiss on the cheek***

 **LOAD GAME?**

 **LOADING FILE 1**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOAD COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**

Daniel opened his and what to him looked like a typical Zombie apocalypse scenario. Ruined building, burning cars and the occasional non-zombified corpse.

A normal person would have shit their pants but Daniel was not a normal person. He is the gamer and will beat this game call life.

"Thank god for Gamer's mind." Daniel said as he took out crocea mors from his inventory.

As he wanders around the ruined neighborhood of San Jacinto he finds a newspaper on the ground and he picks it up.

But when he reads the headline he got confused. At the very least he won't have to explain to his parents on why he has human teeth and ribs.

"What the hell?" Daniel said in a confused tone as continues to stare at the headline.

" **PIELSVERDES TOMAN CARACAS!"**

It takes a few seconds to think about what he just and then it hit him like a shitton of bricks.

Pielsverdes…

 **!**

"Greenskins!" the gamer shouted.

Daniel facepalmed as he realized what he was fighting.

"Orks, I'm fighting Orks." Daniel said surprised that he is fighting Warhammer style Orks.

As he came to this realization that he was not fighting zombies as he now needed to plan his attacks well as the enemies he is now facing are just a step up in smarts.

"Now my question is which style of Orks I'm I fighting 40K or Fantasy?" Daniel wondered.

As he wandered around the ruined city of Maracay he sees something green wearing some leather armor and holding a busted up shield and a rickety spear.

To say that Daniel's previous question was answered was a sigh of relief as he hid himself away from the goblin's sight.

" **(Observe)**." Daniel thought as a screen popped up.

 **Goblin Spearmen**

 **Staby Gobo**

 **HP: 30**

 **MP: 0**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 3**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 1**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Drops:?,?,?**

 **Unique skills:** **WAAAGH!**

 **Goblins who uses shields and spears, they like to fight but will run away at the first chance they get unless an Ork Warboss is around.**

After reading the info Daniel went on the offensive and used his shield on the goblin smashing it's face and knocking a few of it's teeth loose.

The gobo fell on it's back while Daniel stabbed the damn thing in the heart.

Daniel breathed as the goblin turned into dust a screen pops up.

"Ok you damn gobo let's see the drops." Daniel said as he looks at the screen.

 **You have defeated a Goblin Spearmen you've gain 10 EXP and the following items. Goblin spear, Goblin shield and Leather.**

He checked the spear and shield only to find that it had no skills to be learned and he moved onward.

After killing 10 more goblins (4 being swordsmen 3 spearmen and 3 archers) he found a campfire with some more goblins one of then was wearing black robes and pointy hat and a bow and arrow the second was a normal goblin riding a round two legged monster and the last one had robes and armor similar to the black robed archer.

"Ok let's see what I'm up against." Daniel said as he uses observe on the goblin riding on the monster.

 **Goblin Squig Rider**

 **Squigy riaer**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: 0**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 1**

 **Drops: Goblin Sword, Goblin shield,?**

 **Unique skills:** **WAAAGH!**

 **Goblins who uses shields and swords and ride atop Squigs, they like to fight but will run away at the first chance they get unless an Ork Warboss is around or if the Squig their riding eats them.**

Then he does this to the black robed archer.

 **Night Goblin Archer**

 **Crazed Arrer Boy**

 **HP: 50**

 **MP: 10**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 1**

 **Drops:?,?,?**

 **Unique skills:** **WAAAGH!**

 **Goblins that use Bows and Arrows and wear all black robes, they like to fight at night or really cloudy days and are known to drink large amounts of Fungusbeer to augment their power their not the most mentally stable goblins around.**

And finally he observed the armored goblin.

 **Night Goblin Warboss (!)**

 **Wacky Warboss**

 **HP: 200**

 **MP: 60**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 12**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 2**

 **Drops:?,?,?**

 **Unique skills:** **WAAAGH!**

 **Night Goblins that can boss around other Night goblins and wear all black robes and armor, they like to fight at night or really cloudy days and are known to drink large amounts of Fungusbeer to augment their power.**

"Oh hell." Daniel said as he saw the stats of the Warboss.

Then a screen appeared.

 **If you notice the when you saw the exclamation point that means the enemy is a boss meaning you get SP for killing it.**

Now Daniel needed a plan to kill them the Night Goblin and regular goblin were no problem the N.G Warboss maybe a boss but their just a step up to normal night goblins but the Squig yeah he was not going to chance it those thing can eat a man whole.

"Hmm I'll need a place to hide." The Gamer said as he goes to a near by bush.

As he did this a blue screen pops up and a smile forms on Daniel's face.

 **Stealth [LV: 1 (0%)]**

 **Be one with the shadows to fight or flight your enemies**

 ***Deals + 100% Damage to enemies when hidden**

 ***Deals+ 25% Critical Damage to enemies when hidden**

 ***When using the Pickpocket, Steal or Mug skills you can choice you wish to steal**

"(Oh hell yes)."The Venezuelan Gamer thought as he got a plan to kill the Gobos and the Squig.

The gamer found a rock and threw it at the Night Goblin dealing 10 HP of Damage he then ran off hoping he would be stupid enough to follow him.

Not to his surprised it did and he could have sworn the Squig rider and Warboss were laughing like crazed hyenas. Slowly the Gobo with his bow and arrow at the ready checked the bushes and found nothing.

It would have yelled except the Gamer smashed his shield on its face and the goblin falls on the ground.

Daniel rushes in to kill the Goblin. But the Night Gobo gets up and fires two arrows at the Gamer who uses his shield to block them

The Night Goblin tries to run off but the gamer slashes the gobo's back but it's still alive.

On it's last legs the Gobo stood up and shouted.

" **WAAAGH!"** The night gobo shouted.

Daniel ran towards it and stabs its heart but it was already too late.

The Greenskin warcry had already alerted the Warboss, Squig rider and more goblins coming this way. The Gamer could only think of two words right now.

"Oh shit." The Gamer said as he prepares for the WAAAGH!

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **SAVING ON FILE 1**

 **SAVING...**

 **SAVE COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**

 **Firem78910: well I'm in deep shit**

 **Isara: we know Danny you told us about this**

 **Akitsu: she is right but we know how you beat them**

 **?: Dan! Leone is trying to break into the booze locker… again**

 **Firem78910: you two don't mind doing outro right k thanks bye *run off to stop a feline drunkard***

 **Isara: well until then everyone**

 **Akitsu: Ja ne oh and here my Ashikabi's stats as of now**

 **Daniel Vivas**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: 75**

 **STR: 7+5=12**

 **VIT: 7+5=12**

 **DEX: 7+5=12**

 **INT: 15+5=20**

 **WIS: 12+5=17**

 **LUK: 14+5=19**

 **Points: 0**

 **EXP: 130/250**

 **Money: 7500 BSF**


	4. Tutorial 4

**Firem78910: hey guys were back with more DTG: Tutorial**

 **Isara: the chapters are winding down because were almost done.**

 **Firem78910: that's right after this one two more chapters remain we will head into the first world he'll be going to**

 **Akitsu: enjoy everyone**

 **LOAD GAME?**

 **LOADING FILE 1**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOAD COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**

When Daniel obtained the power of the Gamer he believed that his life would be easier. Getting money for his Family traveling the world and surviving.

But right now he was fighting a hoard of goblins. And for the Gamer he was wining.

"DIA!" Daniel shouted as he blasted a few goblins with a flash of holy light.

The warboss was not happy that his Gobo'z were being beaten by an Humie.

"Go on ya stupid gits we'z better then them!" The Night goblin warboss shout as he rallied (in reality forced) the goblins to fight on.

And fought on they did out of fear of the Warboss and the Squig to do anything against him but Daniel knew the only way to stop the gobo'z is to kill the warboss.

"Take this you dumbass goblin Dia!" Daniel shouted as he blasted the Warboss.

Gah! Take this ya git! The warboss yell as he threw a poisoned dagger at the gamer.

The dagger managed to hit him and the poison went into the wound.

Shit not good. Daniel said as a screen popped up.

 **[Poison]: A status effect that takes away 10HP for 10 Seconds if inflicted again it becomes [Weakening poison].**

"Ah hell I needto finish this now!" Daniel said as he kicks the goblins away and went after the warboss.

Daniel kept attacking the warboss and even with the poison sapping his HP.

The N.G.W(Night goblin warboss) knew that the Humie is on it's last legs and just as he tried to stab him the humie dodged it and pulled a cookie out of nowhere and ate it and observes the boss.

 **Night Goblin Warboss (!)**

 **Wacky Warboss**

 **HP: 90/200**

 **MP: 60**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 12**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 2**

 **Drops:?,?,?**

"Damn it I just need one more attack to finish him off." Daniel said as an idea came to him.

Daniel stood back while he placed Mana into his hand and makes it into a ball form while he starts spinning it on all sides.

The warboss sees this and takes his chance to kill him. But in the last moment the Venezuelan Gamer dashes forward and shout the name of his new yet familiar attack.

"Rasengan!" Daniel shouted as he slammed the spiraling orb on the chest of the Warboss.

All of the other goblins saw what happen and they started to run away except for the goblin on the Squig for said squig ate it's rider and hopped off somewhere.

 **Level Up**

 **Daniel Vivas**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level: 2+3=5**

 **HP: 100+75+175**

 **MP: 75+25+100**

 **STR: 7+5+5=17**

 **VIT: 7+6+5=18**

 **DEX: 7+3+5=15**

 **INT: 15+8+5=28**

 **WIS: 12+4+5=21**

 **LUK: 14+2+5=21**

 **Points: 15**

 **EXP: 0/1500**

 **Money: 25000 BSF**

"Whoa holy stat boost batman." Daniel said as he looks at his stats then his skills.

 **[Sword Mastery LV 1: (0%)]**

 **The way of the sword is long and can only be obtained by hard work.**

 ***10% damage increase when using sword type weapons.**

 **[Rasengan LV 1: (0%)]**

 **A Jutsu created by Namikaze Minato and perfected by Uzumaki Naruto is known to be devastating even though it looks simplistic in design. Daniel Vivas used a** **method rarely used by other gamers to use this spell as he uses Mana and not chakra.**

 ***Deals 100-125 Damage**

 ***Pierces armor**

 ***Costs 60 MP**

 **[20 Skill points gained]**

Ok Rasengan nuff said it was and still is OP as hell as for loot drops the Night Goblin Warboss had dropped 5 healing potions, 22500 BSF and Skill book.

"Observe." Daniel said as he looks at the book.

 **[Dokkaso]**

 **A book that grants the skill Dokkaso also known as toxic luster claw**

Then he does the same to the potions.

 **[Low-Healing potion]**

 **A Potion made of common herbs and magic items**

 ***heals 100 HP**

As Daniel Marveled at the stuff he got from the warboss a blue screen appears.

 **Congratulations for reaching Level 5 you gain access to the Gamer's Marketplace.**

"Gamer's Marketplace?" Daniel said as he wonders what it was.

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **SAVING ON FILE 1**

 **SAVING...**

 **SAVE COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**

 **Firem78910: sorry about it being short so until next chapter ja na but just in case here's something extra for you to enjoy**

In a empty space their are two silhouettes standing back to back on the left is a giant demon looking robot and to the right is a young man with orange hair and bright yellow eyes.

 **Firem78910**

 **Presents**

Both man and machine turn their faces to the viewer (readers) then the screen fades to black.

 **A RWBY/Mazinger Z**

 **Crossover**

As said words disappear several voices begin to speak.

You're not a man you're a Machine!

Demon! it's a Demon!

I prayed for 7 days and 7 nights for your life to be saved.

You're my brother and nothing is going to change that.

I've known you all my life and for that reason alone is why i love you.

Be you Human,Fanuas,Machine, God or even a Demon i'll always love you with all my heart.

All goes silent then a bright light shines through

 **(Play Shin Mazinger Shougeki Z Hen The Guardian)**

Shows Teams RWBY,JNPR and CFVY slaying several types of Grimm.

Then it shows a young woman with black hair with brown tips wearing a pink and red suit and a white helmet looking at the sky.

Then it cuts to a wasteland where a pale woman is fighting against the same young man. The two clash for a bit before the woman launched a orb of darkness only for the young man to dodge it he then puts his arm in a X formation.

The woman glares at him and prepares for another attack while the young man's chest begins to glow a bright red.

The pale woman lunches the orb and the young man shouted two words.

 **BREAST** **FIRE!**

Upon saying those two words a red flash fills the screen

 **RWBY: Rise of the Mazin**

coming to a computer,cell phone and tablet near you


	5. Tutorial 5

**Firem78910: hey guys firem here and well my wives decided to buy a doghouse but it's not for a dog it's for me**

 **Naruto: well why**

 **Firem78910: you'll find out why**

 **LOAD GAME?**

 **LOADING FILE 1**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOAD COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**

As Daniel left the Greenskin dungeon he saw that no time had passed on the real world so he went back home and went to bed for the rest of day.

 **Next Day**

 **You've have slept throughout the night your HP, MP has been restored, and Status effects removed**

Daniel knocked away the screen as he woke up and got out of bed as he got out of his room he saw that his parents had left for work. Just as he was about to get his breakfast he stops to see a modern cellphone and a letter on the table.

"Ok those were not there before." The gamer said as he picks up the letter.

Upon opening it he reads the contents.

 _Daniel_

 _We are happy to announce that upon reaching level 5 you can access to the Gamers Marketplace. It a place where gamers like you can enjoy from shopping to entertainment. Think of this like the abyss auction but without the bad things that could happen to you. The phone that's on the table is the key to the Marketplace._

 _Have fun and shop frequently._

 _Gaia._

"Ok then." Daniel said as he goes to his room to get dressed.

After getting dressed he picked up the phone and got a good look at it. It looked simple itself and it had a few Apps and such but one in particularstood out. An App called GM.

He press the App icon and a Portal appeared before him. After seeing that he was ready he went through the portal.

When Daniel got out he was shocked.

He saw shops. Shops as far as the eye can see.

Daniel was amazed of all the shops there were Armor, weapons and he even saw a giant robot dealership and a Walmart.

However one shop catches his eye.

"Higbald's Teleportation shope." Daniel said as he shrugs and goes in.

A small bell ranged as the door opened and the Gamer went inside to be greeted by an old yet Kind voice.

"Oh hello there young man my name is Galiri Higbald and the owner of this little shop." Galiri said with a smile.

"Oh do you sell teleportation spells or Items?" Daniel asked.

"I do but I also sale styles of Teleportation." Galiri said.

"Styles?" Daniel asked.

"Oh nothing special just aesthetics. It can get boring to just use the flash of light." Galiri said with a smile.

"Hmm ok I'll buy the skill book as for the style what do you recommend?" Daniel asked wondering what he would recomend.

"I believe the Legend of Zelda: Twilight princess might be a good one for you." Galiri said as Daniel nods his head.

After a bit of Explanations and 10000 BSF spent Daniel got a new skill and style.

 **Teleportation [LV: MAX]**

 **The ability to go anywhere as long as there is a warp or world point.**

 ***Costs 0 MP**

 ***Allows placement of World and Warp points.**

 ***Cannot be used in Battle**

 ***Current style: LOZ Twilight Princess**

He was grinning at his new Ability when he spots a decent sized crowd.

He head towards the crowd to see a drawing box. He heads to the drawing box and a sees a sign that said 500 for a try.

He paid the 500 and a robot with a top hat with a question mark on it gave him a white ball.

The robot explains the rules.

"Ok. Now that everyone has a ball I need to that depending on the color is the quality of your prize. Black nets you 25 Items, Platinum 20, gold 15, sliver 10, bronze 5, and white gives you nothing." The robot said.

"Good does everyone understand?" The Robot said.

Everyone nods.

"Good then. Now it's time to reveal the colors." The robot said as a bright light fills the area.

There were some cheers and some groans but when Daniel saw his ball he cheered.

He had gotten the Platinum ball. Granted it wasn't the black ball but he didn't care.

The robot came to him after giving a little girl a big Black Box.

"Congratulations! Young man." The robot said as it gave Daniel a Platinum Box and took the ball.

"Until next month folks." The Robot said as he took the box of balls and left.

As the crowd dispersed Daniel used Observe to see what in the box.

 **Platinum Box**

 **A box made out of Platinum containing powerful items**

 ***Contains 20 items**

 ***Box not destroyed upon opening it**

It was a good box he went to a nearby table and opened the box he saw 5 skill books, 5 soul gems, a sword, a Cape with a hood, a Bracelet, a Vest, a Necklace, 2 bags of money, 2 bags of gems, and a Diamond colored ticket.

Daniel picked up the ticket and read the first three lines.

"Madam Lorelai's home." Daniel said.

After a few moments he decided to go their but not before putting his new box in his inventory.

After about 10 minutes he found the place only to see that it was a Brothel. He could see waitresses charming customers and a few of those guys touching their boobs and asses.

He also saw the bouncers and guards kicking some drunks and more rowdy customers out.

Daniel walked to the entrance and a waitress came up to him.

"Welcome to Lorelai's home." The Waitress said.

"Um hi I have a ticket to this Place." Daniel said as he shows her the ticket.

"Holy shit a diamond ticket!" The waitress shouted as she took the ticket and dragged The Gamer inside.

"Ok I'm in now what?" Daniel said as the waitress explained that the ticket will gave him a full meal, allowed him to the V.I.P section of the brothel and a special gift.

"Whoa." Daniel said as the Waitress took him to the bar and she told him to order some food while they prepared the V.I.P room.

After eating a good meal Daniel felt woozy as the Waitress was escorting him to his room.

"Umm is it normal to feel woozy after eating?" Daniel asked the waitress.

"Don't worry about its part of the gift." The waitress said with a smirk.

"Oh Ok then." Daniel said skeptical.

"Here you are there's a book for the girls, pick your girls and enjoy." The waitress said as she walked away.

Daniel looked around the V.I.P room and saw that the bed was huge. The TV was about 50'in big and the bathroom was massive and on the bed was the book. He opened the book and that there was some girls he knew and some he didn't but after a while he picked four girls that were hot and sexy.

 **10 minutes later**

Daniel just looked at the four girls he had chosen.

"By God, Gaia and Oum thank you for letting me have this moment." Daniel said as he looked at them.

The first had dark brown hair which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. Dressed in a red see through Lingerie with matching red eyes looking at him with lust. She is Tifa Lockhart.

The secound is a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a shorter version of a General's apparel with short sleeves that shows off more of her porcelain color skin, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu. She is Esdeath Partas.

The third is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure at the age of 19, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place and is wearing a Miko's Kimono. She is Akeno Himejima.

And finally dressed in a white nightgown with long pink hair and eyes. She is Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Fontaine.

Oh Daniel was going to have fun.

 **Lemon Start**

Daniel walked up to the girls and Tifa started the fun by kissing him. Daniel followed by using his tongue to explore her mouth and groping her luscious ass with one hand and her big yet frim boob with the other.

After kissing for a while he took the hand that was groping her ass and placed it on her drenched flower putting a single finger in it. This took Tifa on edge and knew she wanted more. So she stopped kissing him and took off his pants and underwear there were various reactions.

Tifa drooled a bit while having a smile.

Akeno slobbered like a dog while her nose blead.

Esdeath smirked in approval.

Cattleya blushed like a schoolgirl.

Daniel was confused until a screen appeared.

 **Body modification detected**

As soon as he read those words he didn't need to read the rest as he simply looked down to what was between his legs.

So this was the special gift she talked about. Daniel said as he saw his new 9in long 4in wide dick and his balls were the size of peaches.

He was taken out of his thoughts as Akeno took the initiative by sucking his new meatlog. The demonic Nephilim enjoyed the taste of the Gamer's cock as she touched herself with 3 of her slender fingers.

Esdeath ripped Cattleya's Nightgown and began to play with her boobs. Tifa not wanting to be left out she crawls to the Priestess's pussy and eats it while playing with her own clit making her cum in the process.

Daniel was on the verge of blasting his seed in the Priestess of thunder and Light stomach. Taking Akeno's head to deepthroat her and after 5 minutes he came and she drank every last drop.

Esdeath watched as she played with the ex-noble and decided to taste this new meat but with her other mouth. With a purpose on her mind and a sway on her hips she pulled Akeno out of the way and pushed Daniel on the bed where she prepared her ice flower to take this monster cock.

"Ooohhhhh."

Esdeath moaned as she feels it touching her cervix and already Daniel wanted to cum inside. But the empire's strongest general was not about to back down. Daniel knew that she might be the dominant one on the bedside but he need to teach her that he was going to win so he glared at her. Only for her to accept this as a challenge. Daniel didn't give up though and unknowingly started to channel his mana.

As Esdeath was about to rout his she was caught off guard when her rear end was suddenly attacked.

An exact copy of the Gamer was outmaneuvering the general.

 **Through an action you have created the skill Mana Clone**

 **Mana Clone [LV: 1: 0.00%]**

 **A duplicate made out of Mana in order to do various thing like babysitting, cooking, cleaning, Scouting, fighting and of course "Fun times" as well used to fight the endless hoard known as paperwork.**

 ***Each clone needs 25 MP to make**

 ***Each clone needs 5 MP every 10 minutes to maintain**

 ***Each clone's body are like the originals**

Daniel head was now filled with ideas mostly perverted ones but Idea nonetheless. He opened his stats.

 **Daniel Vivas**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 175**

 **MP: 100**

 **STR: 12+5=17**

 **VIT: 13+5=18**

 **DEX: 10+5=15**

 **INT: 23+5=28**

 **WIS: 16+5=21**

 **LUK: 16+5=21**

 **Points: 15**

 **EXP: 0/1500**

 **Money: 14500 BSF**

Daniel needed more MP but his stats were good for now. But he made two more Mana clones one of them went to the Generals mouth forced his cock into it while the real Daniel place Esdeath on her back with the first clone still fucking her ass and the third Mana clone fucked her tits. Daniel picked up the pace and pierced her cervix making the general gurgle in ecstasy due to the cock in her mouth.

"Oh shit I'm cumming guys." Daniel said as surprisingly all the clones said the same thing.

Daniel and the clones all came inside of the General proving that Daniel was her better since the clones were him as well. Esdeath rose up and started to open her Pussy to the Daniels knowing that she wanted more.

"So any takers?" The Original Daniel asked as the clone who fucked Esdeath's tits wanted another round.

"Go nuts man." The O-Daniel (Original Daniel) said as he grabbed a root bear from his inventory.

"Hell yeah I'm gonna paint her womb white." C-Daniel 3 (Clone Daniel 3) said as he went to the Fallen general and started to pound her.

"Hey you sure it's a good idea to cum inside of them." C-Daniel 1 said.

"Dude relax I'm sure places like this have Anti-pregnancy tattoos or something." C-Daniel 2 said with a shrug.

"Yeah man have some fun and stick that Meatlog into one of these whores." C-Daniel 3 said as he fucked Esdeath's flower.

"Guys if by some chance we knock these four up I'll take care of them." O-Daniel said to the others.

C-Daniel 1 and 2 shrugged while 3 came inside the general then proceeded to bang her frozen rosebud.

Now who do we bang next? O-Daniel asked as C-Daniel 1 and 2 pointed at Akeno.

"Might as well guys." O-Daniel said as he and the clones went to the Priestess where she was eating out of the ex-noble.

C-Daniel 1 smirked and put his dick inside of the priestess rosebud make her scream in delight as C-Daniel 2 gave her his cream-filled sausage to eat. O-Daniel genially moved Cattleya away and told her to wait.

While Akeno was being Split like a pig by the clones O-Daniel made his to Tifa she only got to see his cock now he'll give it to her. He spread her leg to reveal her puffy wet flower and gave it a taste and it tasted cool yet spicy he believed that it was due to her use of Fire and Ice magic he continued to eat her out for 10 minutes until he stopped about the same time he saw the both clone had stuck both of their dragons inside of Akeno's cavern.

"Damn their going at it." O-Daniel said as one of the clones spanked Akeno's ass thus making her cum which made the clones cum inside her Baby chamber.

O-Daniel puts his dick inside of her and start pumping her. Tifa moans with excitement as he pinched her nipples and started to suck on them until milk starting squirting out of them.

The Gamer was surprised but he shrugged and proceeded to drink her milk which also had the same taste as her pussy after a while he came inside of her. O-Daniel was starting to get tired but Cattleya noticed this so she ran to the bathroom it wasn't long till she came out with a small bottle with a green liquid inside she gives the drink to O-Daniel.

O-Daniel drank the liquid and it tasted vile but it had the desired effect all of the tiredness left O-Daniel and he turned to Cattleya and picks her up bridal style and caries her to the bed.

"Oi! Can you and Esdeath get out of the bed?" O-Daniel Asked.

C-Daniel 3 did as he was told and moved Esdeath out of the bed to continue fucking her.

"So who fucks Tifa?" C-Daniel 2 asks.

"Don't know you want her." C-Daniel 1 said.

"Nah. Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who bangs her." C-Daniel 2 said.

The two clones played 3 rounds of RPS with C-Daniel 1 winning.

"Have fun man." C-Daniel 1 said as he goes to Tifa and bangs her ass.

"Whatever." C-Daniel 2 said as he deepthroats Akeno.

O-Daniel Placed the Noble woman on the bed and hugged and started to kiss her shoving his tongue into her mouth and dominating it he quickly start kiss her neck and going lower with every intent to taste her flower. When he got to her breasts he suckled them like newborn to his mother. Cattleya gasps and moans every time he licked her nipples.

"Oh this feels so good." Cattleya said as O-Daniel continued licking.

Then he went lower kissing and licking her stomach, thighs and her clitoris. Upon contact she screamed in ecstasy. To O-Daniel it was music to his ears.

Upon reaching her pussy he gave it a taste. It was earthy yet rich in flavor and he loved it.

"Ok you ready for this?" O-Daniel said as Cattleya nods.

When she nodded he took his manhood and went into Cattleya's womanhood.

Unlike the rest of the girls he knew the Cattleya's was weak due to her sickness so he had to be gentle with her. Going in and out the young noblewoman feeling everything as he went faster and harder and in one moment she knew she was going to cum as he was. So she used her legs to keep him in place while both of them came.

After cumming O-Daniel felt satisfied as the clones brought the other girls to the bed all four of them filled with cum. One clone gave O-Daniel a stamina potion and drank it needless to say what happen next was awesome.

 **Lemon end**

Daniel went home feeling like a new man lots of prizes, good food, a new skill, and he had sex with 4 hot babes what more could he want. But despite all that he can't help but feel that something was wrong but he didn't care right now he went to his bed and went to sleep.

 **Firem78910: and that's way I'm in the Doghouse.**

 **Naruto: that sucks but didn't you tell me that you already told your wives about this**

 **Firem78910: true but they never let it go**

 **Naruto: so until next time Ja ne**

 **Firem78910: here's my stats and skills**

 **Daniel Vivas**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 175**

 **MP: 100**

 **STR: 12+5=17**

 **VIT: 13+5=18**

 **DEX: 10+5=15**

 **INT: 23+5=28**

 **WIS: 16+5=21**

 **LUK: 16+5=21**

 **Points: 15**

 **EXP: 0/1500**

 **Money: 14500 BSF**

 **Passive Skills**

 **Gamer Body [LV: MAX] transforms the user's body into an RPG video game character**

 **Gamer Mind [LV: MAX] gives user full immunity to all Mental aliments and maintain calm at all times (can be nullified by certain passive skills)**

 **Asperger Syndrome [LV: MAX] a mild form of Autism that effects motor skill, social interaction, non-verbal communication and tends to be more prone to aggressive behavior . It is also known to make one pay attention to details, shows signs of a more diverse creativity and a heighten intelligence.**

 ***15% increased EXP to all Creation Based Skills**

 ***Non Creation Based Skills require 20% more EXP to Level up**

 ***50% chance of Gamer's Mind failing when hit with a Mental based attack**

 ***25% chance of getting the fearful or Berserk status aliment**

 ***-25% Reputations Gain**

 ***35% INT increased upon Level up**

 **Taekwon Dou Mastery [LV: 20]** **A** **Korean** **martial art, characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques.**

 ***10% to STR**

 ***10% to DEX**

 ***20% to VIT**

 ***Current Rank: Light Blue 10 to STR, DEX, VIT when fighting unarmed.**

 **White magic mastery [LV: 2 (47%)]**

 **A path of magic that is used to heal or support allies in battle along with some holy elemental spells to defend themselves or their allies.**

 ***Passively increases INT by 10%**

 *** Passively increases WIS by 10%**

 *** List of spells: Dia**

 **[Sword Mastery LV 1: (0%)]**

 **The way of the sword is long and can only be obtained by hard work.**

 ***10% damage increase when using Sword type weapons**

 **Active Skills**

 **Observe: [LV: MAX]**

 **Allows user to see the stats and information of enemies and items**

 **I.D: Create: [LV: 1 (50%)]**

 **Allows the creations of intent dungeons**

 ***List of Dungeons: Greenskin, Zombie**

 **I.D: Escape: [LV: MAX]**

 **Allows user to escape I.D**

 **Dia [LV: 2 (3%)]**

 **It's a simple Holy-Elemental attack the can sometime lower an enemies Defense**

 ***Causes 10 to 20 Damage to foes (20 to 40 damage to undead type enemies)**

 ***10% chance of lowering an enemy's defense**

 *** Cost 5MP to use**

 **Stealth [LV: 1 (19%)]**

 **Be one with the shadows to fight or flight your enemies**

 ***Deals + 100% Damage to enemies when hidden**

 ***Deals+ 25% Critical Damage to enemies when hidden**

 ***When using the Pickpocket, Steal or Mug skills you can choice you wish to steal**

 **[Rasengan LV 1: (0%)]**

 **A Jutsu created by Namikaze Minato and perfected by Uzumaki Naruto is known to be devastating even though it looks simplistic in design. Daniel Vivas used a** **method rarely used by other gamers to use this spell as he uses Mana and not chakra.**

 ***Deals 100-125 Damage**

 ***Pierces armor**

 ***Costs 60 MP**

 **Teleportation [LV: MAX]**

 **The ability to go anywhere as long as there is a warp or world point.**

 ***Costs 0 MP**

 ***Allows placement of World and Warp points.**

 ***Cannot be used in Battle**

 ***Current style: LOZ Twilight Princess**

 **Mana Clone [LV: 1: 0.00%]**

 **A duplicate made out of Mana in order to do various thing like babysitting, cooking, cleaning, Scouting, fighting and of course "Fun times" as well used to fight the endless hoard known as paperwork.**

 ***Each clone needs 25 MP to make**

 ***Each clone needs 5 MP every 10 minutes to maintain**

 ***Each clone's body are like the originals**

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **SAVING ON FILE 1**

 **SAVING...**

 **SAVE COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**


	6. Tutorial Final

**Firem78910: hi guys firem here with the last chapter of the Tutorial so enjoy**

 **LOAD GAME?**

 **LOADING FILE 1**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOAD COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial**

It was a new Day for Daniel as he woke up to the usual pop-up of the day. But to his surprise another pop-up is there that told him about a new skill needless to say he blushed upon seeing it.

 **Sex: [LV: 28: 54%]**

 **A process of Reproduction and recreation one of the oldest activities of the human race**

 *** Immune to all STD's**

 *** increase fertility by 25%**

Even though it was embarrassed he noticed that it wasn't even LV 30 and he had sex with 4 girls for several hour and he checked to if Sex was a creation-based skill and it is. So it should a bit higher but still Immune to all STD's is not to laugh at and a better chance of getting him a kid was good for the future.

He looked at the books and the absorbed them to which he got the skills for **Blacksmithing, Jewelry making, cooking, sewing** and 5 LV ups for his **Sword Mastery skill.**

The he looked at the soul gems to which has 2 mechanical-type, 2 beast types and 1 humanoid-type.

He took a closer look at the Humanoid soul gem.

 **[Soul Heal]**

 **Utilize your STR and VIT to heal small wounds**

 ***does not require the Meditation skill but it helps**

 ***Heals HP with the result of the following formula: STR+VITxWIS divided by 5 every 30 minutes**

 ***Cannot be used in Battle**

"It's a good skill to have until I start getting the Cure spell line." Daniel said as he knocks away the screen.

Next he look at the sword that looked like a… Evil version of the Master sword.

"No way." Daniel simply said as he used observe on it.

 **Blade of Demise**

 **A sword that's the dark counterpart of the Master sword once wielded by the Demon Demise. It is believed that the Hylia had a part in it's creation due to Demise utilizing the Skyward strike during his battle against Link**

 ***Weapon type: sword**

 ***Attack: +150**

 **Skills to gain**

 ***Skyward strike**

 ***Summon Ghirahim**

Other than summoning one of Nintendo's best villains it's a good sword. Next was the Sliver-colored cloak.

 **Cloak of Argentum**

 **A cloak once owned by a Cruel Dark Fairy Prince now used by a Beast Elf hero to hide himself from heretics and Demons during his quest to save the Tatiana of the Fairies. Upon his death his wife and the Tatiana of the Fairies he saved Mitra blessed her husband's cloak with holy power to hide all future users from the Darkness.**

 ***Accessory type: Cloak**

 ***Defense: +50**

 **Skills to Gain**

 ***Silver Veil**

 ***Fay's favor**

 ***Fairies might**

Daniel equips the cloak almost immediately after he sees the skills then he looks at the vest and observes it.

 **Nano-fiber Vest**

 **Made from a dense weave of nanotube fibers, this lightweight vest provides extra damage absorption to the wearer.**

 ***Armor type: Under Armor**

 ***Defense: +20**

 ***HP: + 200**

Daniel's eyebrow rose as he saw that there were no skills to be gained with this vest but he didn't care.

The Money Bags were filled to the brim with bars of Silver, Gold and Platinum and the bag of gem was filled with gems. The bracelet and necklace are just common items.

And now it was time to Utilized **Fiction Transformation**.

"Ok then **Fiction Transformation!"** Daniel shouted as a list of all the sources of fiction he owns approved from Gaia appeared before him. It took him a while before he picked his choices.

He picked the following series. Familiar of Zero, Fire Emblem, Resident Evil, Pokémon and Castlevania.

 **Thank you for picking the series you plan on using would you like to absorb all of sources of these Fictions.**

 **YES/NO**

The Gamer didn't hesitate and selected yes.

 **Scanning…**

 **Sources found…**

 **FOZ: 5 sources/Unofficial Total FP: 5000**

 **Fire Emblem: 5 sources/Official Total FP: 7500**

 **Resident Evil: 1 source/Official, 5 sources/Unofficial Total FP: 6500**

 **Pokémon: 1 source/Official, 4 sources/Unofficial Total FP: 5500**

 **Castlevania: 2 sources/Official, 2 sources/Unofficial Total FP: 5000**

 **Absorbing Sources…**

 **Combined Total of FP: 29500**

Upon seeing the total FP he had 5 screens appeared all of them lists that have skill books, weapons and misc. items. Daniel saw and wanted them all… until he saw the prices for some of the later stuff. Billions if not trillions of FP for some of the more powerful stuff.

"Ok let's see the R.E list first." Daniel said as he looked at the list.

Hmm… ok the **Herbalism Skill Book** first then 3 sets of **Healing Herbs (Green, Blue and Red)** with seeds, a **Samurai Edge** Handgun and… **Rebeca Chamber's Chemistry set**. Daniel said as he saw another screen.

 **Buy the following items**

 **Herbalism Skill Book: 2000 FP**

 **3 Sets of Healing Herbs (Green, Blue and Red): 500 FP per set=1500 FP**

 **3 Healing Herb seeds packs: 200 FP per pack=600 FP**

 **Samurai Edge: 3000 FP**

 **Rebeca Chamber's Chemistry Set: 500 FP**

 **Total FP: 7600 FP**

 **YES/NO**

Daniel picked yes and the item were transferred to his inventory and the RE list vanished.

 **Remaining FP: 21900 FP**

Then he went to the Castlevania List to pick what he wanted OoE was out since the Main character was a girl no problem about that hell he thinks Shinoa is a badass and 2nd favorite female Castlevania character the 1st being charlotte from portrait of ruin but he was a dude and her best armor is a dress. Once again no problems on that whoever does that. Anyway Los and Dos was out because the stuff they had didn't call out to him… ok the stuff they had were super expensive so that left Portrait of Ruin. The two things he buys 2 things the **Royal sword** and a skill book for **Gale force.**

 **Buy the following items**

 **Royal Sword: 2400 FP**

 **Gale Force Skill Book: 500 FP**

 **Total FP: 2500 FP**

 **YES/NO**

Daniel picked yes and like the RE list this one disappeared as well.

 **Remaining FP: 19000 FP**

He then looked at the Pokémon list and picked 3 Pokémon (Gothita, Dratini and Mudbray) to which summed up to 3000 FP he also picked up a TM case and Bike.

 **Buy the following items**

 **Gothita: 500 FP**

 **Mudbray: 500 FP**

 **Dratini: 2000 FP**

 **Gen 7 TM case: 5000 FP**

 **Bike: 1000FP**

 **Total FP: 9000 FP**

 **YES/NO**

 **Remaining FP 10000**

Next he bought from the Fire emblem list the Luna, Goetia, Verrine and Balberith Skill books for 4000 FP and in the FOZ list he bought the Founder's Prayer Book 6000 FP thus making the skill Fiction Transformation get sealed.

Looking at all the stuff he bought he picked up the Prayer book and touched it and saw he can learn a new skill from it and so he did.

 **Void magic Mastery [LV: 1 (0%)]**

 **A branch of Magic that was defined by Brimir le Reimir Yuru Viri Vee Varutori. It is said that the Void branch might be the branch the breaks the border between magic and science as most spell deal in universal laws like explosion, haste, world door, mind wipe.**

 ***List of spells: explosion, haste, mind wipe, dispel and World Gate**

Ok he did not expect to get almost all of the Void spells though the ones he didn't were redundant or there was not enough info about them. As he thought about this a screen popped up.

 **You now have a means to travel to other worlds**

Ok this was something he did not expect. Traveling to other worlds was something big. Daniel had only read about this in Fanfiction and other media and now he had the power to do so. Daniel wanted to do this but then he remembered how his mom felt when he saw his sister left for Chile with her friends and boyfriend.

He didn't want to do that and he knew the way he can do this was to tell his parents about his powers.

 **Epilogue**

After telling his parents about his powers and his intentions to travel they were against it at first but after a while they both agreed if he came home every once in a while.

His dad wanted to give some cash for cigarettes needless to say his mom slapped him in the back of his head while Daniel gave him an Addictol and told him to use it and never smoke again.

When that was said and done he got himself an empty backpack to make himself not look suspicious when he takes items out of his inventory he also ate the Jabber Nut and upon eating it he learned to speak Germen, Japanese, French, Arabic and High Gothic.

That last one seamed random but he just shrugged it off.

Now he along with his parents are in his room. His Parents are here to say good bye.

"I'll see you soon mom and dad." Daniel said to his Parents.

"Ok just make sure you come home soon ok." His mom Rebeca said.

"Yeah and bring something back for us ok." His Alexander said.

"Oh and Danny." Rebeca said as Daniel looked at her.

"Yeah mom?" Daniel asked.

"If you're getting married make sure you get me to the ceremony." Rebeca said to a blushing Daniel.

Instead of responding to her he opened the world's gate and quickly said bye to his Parents as he went off to an Adventure that will change his life.

 **SAVE GAME?**

 **SAVING ON FILE 1**

 **SAVING...**

 **SAVE COMPLETE**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial/Cleared**

 **Firem78910: well here we are the end of the first story of my Gamer series**

 **Isara: so that's how you got started Dani**

 **Firem78910: IS I told you to only call me that during our fun time**

 **Akitsu: that's right I guess I have to punish you at night**

 ***Akitsu holds up a link of chains***

 **Isara: crap um Aki please tell you'll use those on Leone**

 **Akitsu: nope it's yo-**

 **Firem78910: anyway guys I hope you guys enjoy this I'll be taking a break from the gamer to work on Before the Stardust and Reading the Death Korps of RWBY**

 **As Firem drags 2 of his 4 wives to the bedroom a Baby girl wearing a purple onesie enters the room without anyone noticing it the baby has black hair and purple eyes and has two tiny wings (they look like Persona 5's Satanael's wings) on her back.**

 **She sees a device that looks like an Atari 2600 with a cartridge in it with another one with it. She grabs the Cartridge that's in the Atari look alike and pulls it as she grabs the other one and somehow puts it in. She let's go of the Cartridge she pulled out and crawls away.**

 **LOAD GAME?**

 **LOADING GAME…**

 **CLEAR SAVE DATA FOUND**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Tutorial/Cleared**

 **TRANSFERING SAVE DATA…**

 **TRANSFER COMPLATE**

 **LOADING GAME…**

 **GAME LOADED**

 **FILE 1: Daniel Vivas/Corpse Party**


End file.
